el admirador secreto
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: una historia donde veremos lo que una persona hace cuando esta enamorada mi primer one-shot escrito por mi espero les guste :)


Bueno ante todo saludos a todos se q no e actualizado y pido mil disculpas por ello pasa q lamentablemente se me borraron las traducciones y tube q empezar de nuevo :( debido a mi ausencia decidi subir un one-shot escrito por mi, se q dije q no soy escritora y creanme q no lo soy subir esto me costo mucho pero una amiga muy querida me convencion no los aburro espero les guste n.n

* * *

"**EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO"**

-."Una rosa".

Michiru suspiro tomando la flor, cada mañana cuando llegaba a la floristería donde trabajaba siempre se encontraba con una flor de diferente tipo. Este día le habían dejado una rosa, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esta vez la flor estaba acompañada por un sobre.

Levanto el sobre con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, lo abrió y noto en su interior un trozo de papel, con poca emoción tomo el pedazo de papel y se dispuso a leerlo.

"CONTEMPLARTE ES MI DEBILIDAD, DE MI MENTE NO TE PUEDO SACAR, MI BELLA SIRENA, DE TI CADA DIA ME ENAMORO MAS…

ATTE: TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO.

La aguamarina miro al cielo con una sonrisa en sus labios y se imagino como debe ser el admirador secreto, pensaba que tal vez seria un príncipe azul de esos que venían con su caballo al rescate de la doncella en apuros, sacudió su cabeza y rió amargamente sabiendo que esos príncipes azules solo existían en los cuentos de hadas, con ira rompió la nota y se dirigió a botar la flor tal y como lo había echo las veces anteriores.

La mujer de cabello aguamarina sabia que lo único que la sacaba de sus pensamientos era estar entre las flores amaba la jardinería, era uno de sus pasatiempo favoritos, aunque su predilecto era la pintura, pintar la hacia sentirse viva, sentía que podía ser ella misma y expresar todo lo que sentía.

Aunque últimamente solo pintaba cuadros llenos de tristeza, no podía hacer nada al respecto por mas que lo intentara ese era su único sentimiento en su corazón, ese sentimiento de vació, un vació que solo deja un amor no correspondido…

* * *

La florista se encontraba dándole el respectivo cuidado a sus amadas plantas, luego de descubrir su amor por la botánica, se propuso a hacer un pequeño cautiverio, pensó que la clientela estaría mas satisfecha si las flores utilizadas para los arreglos fueran lo mas frescas posible y no se equivoco efectivamente luego de lograr su propósito los clientes estaban mas que satisfechos con los arreglos, incluso ellos la recomendaban, por lo que su clientela aumento notablemente.

Sin embargo este echo no provocaba que Michiru se alegrara, no es que no estuviera contenta por el éxito logrado, simplemente el vació en su corazón no disminuía.

* * *

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Michiru se disponía a cerrar como acostumbraba a hacerlo, maldijo al recordar que debía cambiar la cerradura de la puerta.

-."Vamos por favor, cierra de una buena vez".

La aguamarina forcejeaba con la puerta sin conseguir ningún éxito.

-."Déjame ayudarte".

Pronuncio una voz totalmente desconocida para Michiru.

-."Soy una experta en esto, créeme lucho a diario con mi casillero".

La mujer de cabello aguamarina se congeló al sentir el sutil roce, reacciono al escucha el seguro de la puerta.

-."Vez te lo dije soy una experta".

-."Mucho gusto Haruka Tenoh, para servirte".

La rubia se presento de manera galante, la florista se sonrojo al notar que le había ofrecido su mano y ella aun no correspondía el saludo.

-."Yo soy Michiru… Michiru Kaioh".

La aguamarina se presento cortésmente.

-."Si lo se…".

Haruka al darse cuenta del error cometido, pues se supone que la mujer de cabello aguamarina ni nota su existencia, trato de corregirlo.

-."Quiero decir… tu floristería es una de las mas famosas de esta región".

Dijo la rubia con nerviosismo, al darse cuenta que Michiru no parecía estar convencida prosiguió.

-."Además… trabajo al lado, soy la dueña del taller mecánico".

Concluyo Haruka.

-."Oh… no lo sabia".

Fue todo lo que Michiru pudo decir, y no era mentira realmente nunca presto atención a su alrededor, estaba encerrada en su propio mundo donde todo lo que hacia era ir y venir de la casa a la floristería.

Los fines de semanas los dedicaba a pintar y a tocar su violín, era considerada un prodigio del violín, pero nunca quiso dar a conocer su talento, sabiendo que si lo hacia su vida ya no seria la misma, la farándula y los medios de comunicación nunca fueron de su agrado, le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba.

-."Es un placer conocerte Haruka, me encantaría quedarme a platicar, pero ya es tarde".

Michiru se encaminaba a la parada de taxi cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano, lo que le provoco que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-."Espera… ¿Puedo llevarte?, ya es tarde y no creo que encuentres taxi disponible".

-."No, gracias".

La diosa marina respondió ignorando el escalofrío que sintió, aun sabiendo que probablemente tendría razón y no encontraría taxi disponible, pero irse con un extraño no era una opción.

-."Por favor… sabes que tengo razón, permíteme llevarte a casa".

Haruka insistió una vez más con la esperanza de que la florista aceptara su oferta.

Luego de reflexionarlo Michiru pensó que seguramente tardaría en conseguir un taxi, suspirando se volvió hacia la rubia y al mirar ese par de esmeraldas verdes la aguamarina entro en trance, esa mirada intensa por alguna razón que no comprendía la tranquilizaba, la hacia sentir segura, con nerviosismo y sin dejar de mirarla la mujer de cabello aguamarina le dijo.

-."Esta bien… ¿Dónde esta tu auto?".

-."Bueno no traje el coche, esta vez…".

Haruka le hizo saber, inmediatamente continuo.

-."Hoy vine en la moto, para evitar el trafico".

Michiru dibujo una mueca en su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-."Lo siento, pero no pienso subir en tu moto".

La belleza marina concluyo.

-."Oh vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo".

Respondió la rubia con cierto tono juguetón.

-."Claro que no… es solo que no me gustan las motos, de echo nunca he subido a una…".

La mujer de cabello aguamarina pronuncio lo ultimo como un susurro, pensaba que no debió decirlo, ni si quiera sabia porque se lo había dicho, pero se sentía en confianza con la rubia.

-."No tienes porque preocuparte, soy excelente conductor, inclusive nunca me han multado".

Haruka insistía sabia que esa era la oportunidad para acercársele y no la iba a desaprovechar, no sin luchar…

-."Esta bien… tu ganas, pero si excedes el limite permitido de velocidad hasta ahí dura el paseo".

Michiru no pudo contener la risa al ver el gesto que la rubia hizo, se notaba que ama la velocidad.

-."¿Estas lista?".

Haruka pregunto ofreciéndole el casco del acompañante. La diosa marina solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, acepto el casco que le ofreció y subió a la moto.

La rubia sonrió al darse cuenta de lo tímida que era la florista.

-."Debes agarrarte fuerte de mi cintura, no quiero que te caigas".

La sonrisa de Haruka se ensanchó mas cuando las delicadas manos de Michiru la apretaron suavemente, encendió la moto y la hizo rugir, el estruendo de la moto provoco que la aguamarina la apretara con mas fuerza, la rubia no podía ocultar su dicha y sin desvanecer su sonrisa se dirigió a la casa de Michiru.

La dirección que la mujer de cabello aguamarina le dio quedaba cerca de la floristería por lo que no tardaron en llegar a su casa.

-."Gracias por traerme, no se como agradecértelo".

Michiru hablo con tono suave tenia que reconocer que el pequeño paseo, no le resulto para nada desagradable, incluso podía decir que la relajo.

-."No tienes nada que agradecer".

(Si me pidieras la luna, la bajaría solo para verte sonreír) esos eran los pensamientos de Haruka antes de partir a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Michiru se levanto con mejor animo, por primera vez se posaba en su rostro una sonrisa autentica, sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que reflejaban que tal vez su cambio de animo se debiera a la mujer rubia que conoció ayer.

Tal como era su costumbre se paro de la cama, cepillo sus dientes y se alistó para comenzar otro largo día de trabajo.

* * *

Eran las 7 am cuando la diosa marina llego a la floristería.

Como de costumbre esperaba encontrar otra flor en toda la entrada. Michiru mostro sorpresa al no ver ninguna flor o alguna nota, pensaba que seria un alivio, pero ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, ahora estaba sintiendo una opresión en su pecho? Como si le doliera que su admirador secreto se diera por vencido.

Con un nudo en la garganta la aguamarina abrió la floristería, estaba a punto de entrar cuando un mensajero se le acerco.

-."Disculpe señorita ¿Es usted Michiru Kaioh?".

El mensajero pregunto, sosteniendo en una de sus manos una caja de tamaño mediano y en la otra una carpeta.

-."Si… soy yo ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?".

La belleza marina pregunto con curiosidad. Era extraño que un repartidor preguntara por ella, sus postales siempre llegaban a su casa.

-."Este paquete es para usted, por favor firme la constancia de entrega".

El mensajero le extendió la caja y la carpeta donde tenía que firmar.

-."¿Quién lo envió?".

La mujer de cabello aguamarina pregunto, mientras firmaba la constancia de entrega.

-."No lo se señorita, yo solo soy el repartidor".

El mensajero tomo la carpeta y se marcho dejando a la florista sorprendida.

Entro a la floristería, se sentó en frente del mostrador y pensó que abría en el interior de la caja, muy despacio la fue abriendo, su rostro era de perplejidad cuando en su interior vio una bella flor, pero esta vez no era como las flores anteriores. Esta era una orquídea de color rosa, la más bella de todas a su parecer.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la diosa marina cuando observo que en el interior de la caja también había un sobre color lila, con cuidado de no dañar la flor tomo el sobre y lo leyó.

"LA ORQUIDEA, ES UNA FLOR CON UNA BELLEZA SUPREMA, LA COMPLEJIDAD DE SUS FLORES ES REALMENTE EXTRAORDINARIA, NO PUDE EVITAR RECORDARTE CUANDO LA VI… PARA MÍ TU ERES COMO UNA FLOR, TAN SUBLIME COMO ELLAS, PERO A LA VEZ TAN COMPLEJA.

YO PIENSO QUE AUNQUE LAS FLORES SE MARCHITEN, SU BELLEZA SE INMORTALIZA CUANDO QUEDAN PARA SIEMPRE, OCUPANDO UN LUGAR EN NUESTRAS MENTES.

LAS FLORES SON MANIFESTACIONES PERFECTAS DEL AMOR DE DIOS, Y A TRAVES DE ESTA TE EXPRESO MI AMOR…

ATTE: TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO.

A Michiru se le fue todo el aliento, era lo mas maravilloso que alguien le hubiera dedicado, no podía creer que ella pudiera inspirar palabras tan tiernas y bellas, suspiro y acerco la orquídea para apreciar su fragancia, se deleitó con su aroma, uno muy dulce y delicado.

* * *

La florista culminó su día de trabajo muy alegremente se disponía a cerrar, no podía sacarse las palabras de su admirador secreto de la cabeza, sentía curiosidad por ver el rostro de la persona que ahora alegraba sus días. Cerro con facilidad, puesto que había cambiado la cerradura, después de lo ocurrido ayer llamo al cerrajero, el cual en el transcurso de la tarde cambio la cerradura.

-."Hola".

Saludo una voz ya familiar para Michiru.

-."Hola".

Le devolvió la aguamarina, regalándole una sonrisa.

-."¿No tuviste problemas para cerrar?".

Pregunto la rubia cuyos ojos brillaban como un par de estrellas en un cielo sin luna, solo con ver sonreír a la diosa marina ella era feliz.

-."No, ya cambiaron la cerradura".

Michiru le expreso con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-."Que bueno, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Ya es un poco tarde no creo que encuentres taxi".

Haruka pregunto con la esperanza de lograr compartir un poco mas de tiempo con la belleza marina.

-."No creo que sea necesario… gracias por tu ofrecimiento".

La rubia no pudo evitar sentir tristeza en su corazón, Michiru noto el cambio en su rostro y por alguna razón que no entendía le dolía verla triste, por lo que trato de remediar lo que había dicho.

-."Es que… no deseo un paseo en moto".

-."Si ese es el problema, no te preocupes esta vez traje el auto".

La rubia le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-."Está bien, gracias por tu amabilidad".

Con esas palabras ambas se encaminaron hacia el coche de Haruka.

Durante el transcurso, ambas mujeres conversaban animadamente, Haruka descubrió que Michiru no solo adora la jardinería, sino que además es pintora y violinista no profesionalmente, pero ama la música y el arte, ella no podía creer que pudiera haber tanta perfección en una sola persona, estaba hechizada por la sofisticación de Michiru, era dulce pero a la vez misteriosa, tenia carácter, pero también elegancia.

Era el ser mas esplendoroso que el universo pudiera conocer.

Por su parte la mujer de cabello aguamarina no podía parar de sonreír, nunca pensó que Haruka y ella pudieran tener tantas cosas en común, y es que no solo tenían los mismos gustos por los canales de televisión, sino que también a ambas les gusta la música clásica, incluso Haruka toca el piano, sin embargo su pasión es correr en las pistas de carreras, la diosa marina pensaba que la rubia era como el viento, Haruka amaba la velocidad, se sentía libre cuando conducía velozmente, era un alma libre…

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de la aguamarina de manera rápida, al parecer de la rubia, se estacionó justo en frente de la casa de la artista.

-."Bueno hemos llegado".

Le hizo saber con un poco de tristeza.

-."Si, así es… gracias por traerme".

Dijo Michiru, dirigiendole la mirada para continuar.

-."Me encanto hablar contigo Haruka".

Al concluir esas palabras la belleza marina le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguidamente salió del auto y se dirigió a su casa.

Con una sonrisa Haruka se toco la mejilla que la aguamarina beso, era la mujer más feliz de la tierra con solo un beso que Michiru le diera, sin borrar su sonrisa encendió el auto y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Así fueron pasando los días Michiru seguía recibiendo las flores y las notas del admirador secreto, Haruka la llevaba todos los días a su casa, eran tan buenas amigas que ya hasta compartían uno que otro fin de semana, salían y disfrutaban de la compañía una de la otra.

La florista le había contado sobre las flores y las notas del misterioso admirador secreto.

Haruka solo respondía que posiblemente ese admirador la ve todos los días y estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, este comentario sin duda puso pensativa a Michiru que luego de meditarlo concluyo que lo más probable es que la rubia tuviera razón y su admirador secreto estuviera cerca de ella.

* * *

La luz del sol posándose por la ventana despertó a la diosa marina, sonrió al nuevo día, últimamente tenía muchas razones para estar feliz, se levanto y se dispuso a arreglarse para su día de trabajo.

Michiru abrió la floristería a la hora acostumbrada y se dispuso a esperar al repartidor, como lo supuso no pasaron 30 minutos de abrir cuando el mensajero le trajo el paquete de ese día.

La diosa marina observo la caja y prosiguió a abrirla. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios cuando vio la preciosa flor que había en la caja tomo la nota y la leyó.

"ESTA VEZ ESCOGI LA FLOR CALA, PORQUE AL IGUAL QUE TU ES MODERNA Y ELEGANTE ¿SABIAS QUE LA CALA REPRESENTA LA SOFISTICACION DE UNA NOVIA?

AUNQUE PARA MI REPRESENTA, LA ELEGANCIA, RECTITUD Y LA NOBLEZA QUE POSEES.

ESTA FLOR TIENE UNA VARIEDAD DE COLORES, DECIDI ENVIARTE UNA FLOR CALA DE COLO BLANCO SIMBOLO DE TU PUREZA, DE TU CARIÑO POR LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAS Y DE LA TERNURA QUE EXPRESAS A LOS QUE TE RODEAN.

ENVIDIO LAS FLORES QUE CUIDAS CON TANTA DEVOCION, QUISIERA SER UNA DE ELLAS, PARA QUE TUS DELICADAS MANOS ME CUIDARAN CON AMOR…

ATTE: TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO.

La aguamarina sonrió por las ocurrencias del admirador secreto, pensaba en cuando lo conocería, sin querer poco a poco se había ganado su corazón, solo quería conocerlo para decirle lo feliz que la hacia, con sus detalles y sus palabras.

El día culminó, como siempre, Haruka paso por ella para llevarla a su casa, la florista le contó lo sucedido con su admirador y lo mucho que deseaba conocerlo, la rubia pensó que tal vez ya era el momento apropiado para confesarle su amor, sin embargo quería planificarlo, quería que todo fuera perfecto…

* * *

**VARIOS DIAS DESPUES…**

* * *

La belleza marina se encontraba camino a la floristería, estaba ansiosa por saber que le enviaría hoy su admirador secreto.

El taxi la dejo en frente de la floristería, luego de pagarle Michiru bajo, miro el local y sonrió sabiendo que pronto llegaría el mensajero, poco después de abrir, el repartidor llego como siempre la saludo con un gesto de mano y le entrego una caja de regalo, la florista se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le enviaba algo así, siempre eran cajas de tamaño mediano, firmo la hoja de entrega y se despidió del mensajero, abrió la caja de regalo y casi se desmayó cuando miro en su interior.

Había un arreglo de lirios y al lado un cobre de cristal con una flor delicada, pero con una belleza que encantaba, tomo el sobre y empezó a leerlo.

"ESA FLOR SE LLAMA HYMENOCALLIS LITTORALIS, PERTENECE A LA FAMILIA DE LOS LIRIOS, ES CONOCIDA COMO EL LIRIO ARAÑA.

MUCHAS PERSONAS NO LA CONSIDERAN HERMOSA, MAS SIN EMBARGO ES UNA FLOR MARAVILLOSA Y UNICA EN SU ESPECIE, SE PARECE TANTO A TI…

SUS FLORES GRANDES Y BLANCAS DESPRENDEN UN OLOR SUABE SIMILAR AL DE LA VAINILLA, SABES ES TAN UNICA PORQUE ES UNA FLOR QUE ESTA POR EXTINGUIRSE, SUS FLORES A VECES SE ABREN DE NOCHE Y SE CIERRAN DE DIA, ASI ESTA TU CORAZON SE ABRE POR LAS NOCHES A LA SOLEDAD, SIN PERMITIR LA ENTRADA A NADIE, HE ESTADO ESPERANDO EL DIA QUE DECIDAS ABRIRLO Y CREO QUE YA ESTAS LISTA PARA DAR ESE PASO, PARA DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERTE FELIZ, PARA DEJARTE AMAR…

TE ESPERO A LAS 6PM EN TU LUGAR ESPECIAL.

ATTE: H.T.

Michiru no comprendía el cambio repentino, esta vez firmo con las iniciales de su nombre, H.T ¿Qué significaba? No tenía idea de quien podría llamarse con esas iniciales, pero no le importaba, estaba feliz, aunque la ponía nerviosa verse con una persona desconocida, que a su parecer ya no era tan desconocida, su corazón le decía que la conocía de toda la vida.

La belleza marina cerró más temprano de lo normal para arreglarse y llegar a tiempo a su lugar especial…

* * *

Eran las 5:00 pm cuando la florista se encaminó al pequeño cautiverio, que se encontraba cerca de la playa, lo descubrió un día que estaba caminando sin sentido, solo disfrutando de la brisa del viento y la vista del mar.

Todavía se preguntaba como su admirador secreto sabia que ese era su lugar especial.

A las 5:30 pm el taxi ya estaba aparcando cerca de la playa, pensó en llegar antes y disfrutar de un tiempo a solas, el mar la relajaba.

Se encontraba caminando hacia el cautiverio, estaba cerca podía observar las flores, tan hermosas como siempre, el cautiverio estaba construido totalmente de vidrio eso permitía que la luz del sol nutriera a las plantas, se veía maravilloso, al llegar noto que el lugar estaba solo, su admirador secreto no había llegado, se acerco al área de las rosas, era su lugar favorito, le gustaba el aroma que desprendían, a lo lejos pudo ver una figura que le era muy familiar, y se pregunto ¿Qué estaba haciendo Haruka ahí?, con asombro en su rostro se acerco a la rubia y le hablo.

-."¿Qué haces aquí Haruka?".

La rubia no sabía como empezar así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-."Tengo una cita en este lugar".

La florista estaba confundida no recordaba que Haruka le comentara que tendría una cita y por alguna extraña razón eso le molestaba, sacudió la cabeza ante la idea de estar celosa por Haruka.

Luego de unos minutos la aguamarina cayo en cuenta la rubia nunca le dijo que tendría una cita, analizo la situación y un recuerdo vino a su mente, (Mucho gusto, Haruka Tenoh, para servirte).

La belleza marina repitió para si misma, (Haruka tenoh) y luego las iniciales (H.T), todo se le aclaro, Michiru no salía de su asombro ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Todo encaja Haruka la ve siempre, estaba cerca de ella, conocía todo de ella, incluso su lugar favorito.

La rubia noto el cambio en el rostro de Michiru por lo que dedujo que ya sospechaba, sino es que ya sabia que ella es su admirador secreto, así que prosiguió a explicarle.

-."Michi yo…".

Fue cayada por una fuerte abofeteada.

-."Como pudiste… confié en ti…".

La diosa marina expreso con lágrimas en los ojos.

-."No soy un juguete H.T o debería decir Haruka Tenoh".

Sus palabras salían con furia, mientas apretaba su mano ahora en forma de puño, se sentía traicionada, le dolía pensar que la rubia la tomara como tonta, en cada carta su admirador secreto le daba pistas que idiota se sentía.

-."Nunca te he tomado como juego".

Haruka estaba dolida, nunca pensó que su sirena pensaría que ella estaba jugando, de verdad la amaba y no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

-."No quiero volver a verte mas nunca en mi vida…".

Michiru soltó dándose la vuelta para salir apresuradamente de ese lugar.

-."No…".

La rubia la detuvo aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

-."No te iras… no sin antes escucharme".

Haruka la soltó y la giro para mirarla a los ojos.

-."Se… que debí decírtelo… pero tenia miedo".

La mujer de cabello aguamarina iba a hablar, pero la rubia coloco su dedo índice en sus labios.

-."sssss, por favor déjame terminar".

La aguamarina no dijo nada, por lo que continúo.

-."Sentí miedo de tu rechazo, de tu indiferencia".

Haruka suspiro.

-."Antes mi vida… era un caos, solo vivía por el echo de respirar".

-."Hasta que un día te vi…".

La rubia sonrió al recordar ese día.

-."Te veías tan hermosa, tan llena de luz y a la vez tan triste…".

-."Me enamore Michiru…".

-."Me enamore de tus ojos, que brillan como estrellas en el firmamento".

-."Me enamore de tu cabello aguamarina, que es como el reflejo de las olas del mar…".

-."Me enamore de tu sonrisa, que ilumina mas que mil soles…".

-."Pero sobre todo… me enamore de tu nobleza, esa que solo expresabas cuando estabas con las flores".

Haruka pronunciaba esas palabras con amor, Michiru podía verlo en sus ojos.

-."Me enamore… de tu esencia Michiru Kaioh, de tu alma que es tan pura como lo son las flores".

La rubia prosiguió, mientras se acercaba a los labios de la aguamarina.

-."TE AMO Michiru… TE AMO con todo mi corazón…".

Al terminar con esas palabras, junto sus labios a los de Michiru, dándole un beso tierno, lleno de magia, si una magia llamada amor…

-."Lo siento".

Dijo soltando a la florista que se encontraba sin palabras.

-."Pero si no lo hacia, me iba arrepentir por el resto de mi vida".

La rubia finalizo esperando una respuesta de la diosa marina, al no obtener palabras de su parte la soltó y le expreso.

-."Tu silencio lo dice todo".

Haruka bajo la cabeza sintiendo tristeza en su alma, con el corazón partido en miles de pedacitos continúo.

-."No te preocupes, no volverás a verme".

Le dio un beso en la frente y antes de girarse para irse le fijo.

-."Se feliz sirena, no te cierres al amor".

Camino hacia la salida sintiendo lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

Michiru se encontraba inmóvil, procesando la información, por su mente pasaron todas las notas escritas por la rubia y se pregunto si dejaría marchar a la que posiblemente era la única persona que la valoraba y amaba por lo que era.

Reacciono al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, claro que no la perdería.

La mujer de cabello aguamarina salió corriendo en busca de la rubia, la vio caminando sin rumbo por la orilla de la playa.

Corrió para darle alcance, gritando su nombre.

-."Harukaaa…".

Michiru grito, al ver que no se detenía siguió insistiendo, mientras corría hacia ella.

-."Harukaaaaaaa…".

La rubia se detuvo y pensó que estaba alucinando la voz de la sirena, estaba a punto de seguir cuando Michiru la abrazo por detrás.

Haruka podía sentir su necesidad, se giro para verla a los ojos.

-."Michi…".

No pudo terminar fue silenciada por los labios de la aguamarina.

-."Ahora déjame hablar a mi".

Michiru le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-."No quiero cerrarme al amor".

-."Desde que recibo tus flores, mi vida cambio".

La diosa marina tomo las manos de Haruka.

-."Tu me llenas de felicidad…".

-."Tu me hiciste creer de nuevo en el amor, con tus detalles, tu paciencia y tus palabras".

La mujer de cabello aguamarina acarició la mejilla de la rubia.

-."No quiero que te alejes Haruka…".

-."Te necesito… estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti…".

-."TE AMO Haruka Tenoh…".

Haruka no le permitió que continuara, la tomo de la cintura y la beso como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Con ese beso sellaron su amor, ambas se miraron y sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron juntas por la orilla de la playa, teniendo la seguridad que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien…

**FIN**

* * *

**lo se lo se soy muy cursi XD espero les alla gustado seguire con las traducciones solo tenganme paciencia agradezco a harukaCSW y a valexia26 por sus concejos sin ellos no hubiera subido nunca la historia nos estamos leyendo cuidense M.A :)  
**


End file.
